Forum rules
Town of Salem Wiki Forum Rules Last updated: January 09, 2019 1) Post in the appropriate subforum. If a post is in the wrong section or should be removed, leave a comment on the staff page. A staff member will take care of the situation and then respond to the comment to verify the situation has been resolved. 2) Be respectful to one another. It is perfectly okay to disagree with users, but do not resort to name calling or bullying. 3) Please take a moment to sift through the Forum boards to see if a discussion already exists about something you want to talk about. If you can't find what you're looking for, jump right in and start a new discussion! 4) If a thread on the wiki's forums has received no responses within the past 14 days, do not post in it. An exception is if you're the one who created the thread and you're adding something of value to it. * Users found pointlessly reviving topics will be punished. ** First offense: A verbal warning. The user will be directed to re-read the forum's rules. ** Second offense and onward: Admin's discretion as to if the user should be blocked from the wiki and if so, for how long. * Revivals do not count on comments which can be found on article pages. Article page examples: Town of Salem Rules, Roles, Custom Setups, and Daily Brew * Revivals do not count on threads which are on a user's message wall, though users should be considerate. Remember, some people have email notifications on. Is it worth posting what you are posting and do you think the person will be okay with it? * If a user has revived a thread, be helpful. If you're going to point out that a thread has been revived, then you should also guide the users to the forum rules. The wiki's forum along with the rules can be found under the "COMMUNITY" tab. Alternatively, you may type the following as a response which will automatically guide the user: Should a user be found deliberately breaking the rules, an admin may block the user from the wiki for however long they see fit, without a warning if deemed necessary. 5) Role Ideas * Please place the name of your role idea in the title. It is also appreciated if you could place your username in the title, as some roles share the same name. ** If your role is a joke role, please place it in the Role Ideas (Jokes) forum. * Stay on topic. Discuss the role. Anything off topic will be removed and the user may be warned for derailing the thread. ** Threads which are joke roles are more forgiving, but try not to stray too far. You can always continue the conversation on a user's wall. * If you're replying, remember to give constructive criticism. Explain in more than a couple of words as to what is or is not good about the role and do not put the user down. 6) Stay on topic. This applies to: General Discussion, News and Announcements, Ask Questions, Debate of the Week, What Happens in Salem, and all serious suggestion boards. *If a thread creator specifically asks users anywhere on the wiki to stay on topic, please respect that as well. * Despite other boards being more relaxed in terms of moderation, users should not be attempting to make it difficult for others to view or edit on that page. 7) Do not post multiple times in a row. If you have a FANDOM account, you are able to edit your own posts. If a user is spotted posting multiple times in a row, moderators may merge the user's posts and the moderator may hand out a warning or a block if deemed necessary. * This rule applies to all boards. * Some exceptions may be made, such as if a user is providing updates or valid "bumps". 8) Do not bump topics unless necessary. Users should not be bumping threads frequently. If there has been a few days without a response, then feel free to bump if you're genuinely seeking a response. If you're seeking to bump "just because", then you may be warned and/or punished for doing so. Users found breaking the rules on the forums may be blocked, even if they are otherwise productive on the Wiki. The rules may change at any point. Users are responsible to keep track of any rule changes. New changes will be noted below in the table: Forum FAQ How do I stay on top of discussions I'm interested in? : With a Fandom user account, you can follow specific conversations and then receive notification messages (either on-site or via email) when a discussion has more activity. Be sure to if you don't already have one. How do I remove vandalism? : If you notice some spam or vandalism on a thread, hover your mouse over the offending text. You'll see a "More" button appear. Inside the "More" menu, you'll find "Remove". This will allow you to remove the vandalism and optionally inform an admin. What are Kudos? : If you find a particular discussion or reply interesting, well thought out, or amusing you can show direct appreciation by giving it Kudos. They can be helpful in voting situations, too. What are Topics? : Topics allow you to link a forum discussion with a wiki article. It's another way to keep Forums organized and to help people find interesting discussions. For example, a Forum thread tagged with Roles will appear at the bottom of the Roles article. __NOEDITSECTION__